


Reminder

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Alphabet Soup [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, ha, my speculation about the truth about tom, who was Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Tom, really?<br/>And why did he resemble Sherlock so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**R – Reminder**

* * *

 

Molly was being pressed into the cushion of her sofa. Her boyfriend (he hated the word, but what else was she supposed to call him?) had his lips upon her neck. She let out a soft little sigh before saying, “I really wish Mycroft hadn’t chosen Tom to be my bodyguard. It was quite frustrating having him around, he looked so much like you, down to even the way he dressed. I know people thought it was odd and it made it that much more difficult to convince them that I had moved on …” Her voice dropped a few octaves lower. “Which I so obviously didn’t.”

Sherlock lifted his head from where he had been lavishing her skin with open-mouthed kisses. There were already a few dark marks appearing.

“Mycroft didn’t choose him,” he deadpanned. “I did.”

She blinked at him.

“I chose Tom specifically for those very reasons,” he continued. “He was a reminder for you. I wanted to make sure I would always be in your thoughts.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You utter arse!”

He grinned wolfishly. “It worked didn’t it?”

She let out a snort. “You’re unbelievable.”

A few beats passed. He was instead, studying her. She stared defiantly back at him, then gave a wolfish grin of her own.

“Since I pretended to be engaged to him … “ she said, “... and he was supposed to be a reminder of you, does that mean that you and I are actually engaged?” 

He spluttered and she dissolved into laughter.

“Minx,” he growled as he pushed her fully down onto her back. Her laughter died away into the occasional giggle. He was still staring down at her.

“What?” she asked him.

“Would you object to it?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Object to what?” 

“Marrying me.”

Her mouth dropped open. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yes.”

She worried her bottom lip. “I don’t know.”

His nose crinkled. “What sort of answer is that?”

She pushed herself up, forcing him to lean back. “Sherlock we only just made our relationship known. And despite our having been secretly together for the past five years, minus the two you were away, I don’t know if we’re ready for that. Not after all that’s recently happened.”

He slumped against the cushion of the sofa. “You know why I did all of that with Janine, and you know why I did what I had to with Magnussen. If you hadn’t been kidnapped by that ridiculous Faux-riarty no one would know about us, now would they?”

Molly hugged her knees to her chest. “What exactly are you trying to say Sherlock?”

“Those two years away made me realize how important you are you to me. I always knew that you were, but it made it clearer. The thought of you kept me going. Kept me alive.” He paused then raised his head so that their eyes could meet. “I think it’s time for the world to know how much Sherlock Holmes, the man that claims sentiment is a chemical defect and that love is a disadvantage, is in love with Molly Hooper.”

She reached her hand out and took his in her own. “I think I rather like the sound of that.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Mmm …” She pretended to think for a moment. “Yes!”

With a cry of triumph he pounced upon her, sending her flying backwards into the sofa cushions. Her laughter was drowned out as he kissed her deeply. She clung to him, running her fingers through his curls.

“Do you think Tom should be one of the witnesses?” she asked. 

Sherlock growled, covering her mouth again with his own so that she could no longer make such ridiculous suggestions. She laughed into the kiss.

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *giggles*
> 
> Well, this wasn't exactly where I intended this to go ... but my brain took me there! :-P
> 
> Reviews are wonderful :)


End file.
